


Mana Ada Orang Makan Nasi Padang Pake Sendok, Setan!!!

by redhoodedangel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A sprinkle of fluff, Aceh wedding, Bahasa Indonesia, Crack, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Funny, Hilarity Ensues, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Kotogadang wedding, Lucifer is so ready to be an ethnic husband, Multi, Polygamy, local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedangel/pseuds/redhoodedangel
Summary: Lucifer dan pacarnya, R, memutuskan makan di sebuah rumah makan Padang.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	Mana Ada Orang Makan Nasi Padang Pake Sendok, Setan!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssserpentes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssserpentes).



> Wrote this as a gift for R bc I luv her. And more importantly wrote it for FUN. Everything is kind of an inside joke lol. Sorry. Also sorry if it's cringe, but hope you're entertained nonetheless :-)

_**Pemain** :_  
  


**Lucifer** : Nama lengkap Lucifer Morningstar. Dulu malaikat, sekarang jadi iblis. Diusir dari surga karena bertengkar hebat dengan Bapaknya. Sekarang jadi salah satu dari _Seven Rulers of Hell_ , dimana enam sisanya adalah adik-adiknya. _Avatar of Pride_ . Serem. _Looks like he could kill you and would actually kill you_. Sayang adik-adiknya yang 6 orang yang blegug. Setia sama bos-nya Diavolo, tapi lebih setia sama R dan F.

 **R** : Pacar dan calon istri Lucifer nomor 1.

 **F** : Pacar dan calon istri Lucifer nomor 2.

_Saat itu hari minggu. Jam menunjuk pukul 1 siang. Sudah saatnya makan siang untuk R dan pacarnya, Lucifer. Mereka memutuskan makan di sebuah rumah makan Padang yang legendaris di sudut jalan. Rumah makan Padang ini sangat terkenal walau dari luar seperti biasa-biasa aja. Pengunjungnya berasal dari semua kelas sosial. R dan Lucifer duduk berdampingan di meja. Dihadapan mereka, berbagai lauk pauk dan nasi sudah dihidang._

R: [Sambil menaruh nasi di piring Lucifer] Ini loh, _babe_ , masakan padang. Memang banyak minyak dan kayaknya pedas semua yak.. Tapi paling endes! Kamu mau apa? Aku kasih rendang aja ya, sama telur dadar? Mau kan, _babe_? 

Lucifer: Aku terserah kamu aja, yang.

R: [Sambil mengambil lauk pauk dan sayur lainnya] Yaudah nih, pake rendang sama dadar yah.. Ih, seneng banget loh aku kamu mau diajak makan padang sama aku. Pertama kalinya nih kan? Ntar kalau suka, kamu bisa ajak Beel kesini deh. Dia pasti suka..

Lucifer: [Agak terintimidasi dengan lauk yang menggunung di piring] Hmmmm… 

R: Nunggu apa lagi kamu? Makan gih. Apa mau aku suapin? [Emang R suka nge-tease Lucifer gitu orangnya]

Lucifer: [tersipu malu sampai pipinya pink] Iya... Aku makan. [Lalu Lucifer mengambil sendok dan garpu dari samping piring] 

R: Bentar, bentar….. Kamu mau ngapain??? [Nada R agak tinggi]

Lucifer: Mau makan, _babe_.. Emang di dunia manusia kita biasa makan gini kan?

R: [Menarik nafas bersiap ingin teriak] Mana ada orang makan nasi padang pake sendok, Bambangg!!!!! Makan-nya ya pake tangan lah. Lu mo jadi menantu orang Nagari Koto Gadang asli loh Luci!!!!. Apa kata emak gue kalau ngeliat lu makan nasi padang pake sendok garpu??? Gak mau gue pokoknya lu pake tangan makan-nya!!

Lucifer: Hah… [Lucifer bingung, tapi dia sayang sekali dengan R, jadi dia dengarkan]. Tapi ntar sarung tangan aku kotor dong, yang? 

R: [Mulai terpancing emosi] Emang nggak pake sarung tangan makan-nya!!! Pake tangan biasa kayak gue gini loh [R geram, mengambil sesuap nasi dan langsung memakannya]

Lucifer: Ih geuleuh, _babe_ …

R: APAANSI??? GEULEUH, GEULEUH…. LU MAU KITA ENGGAK JADI KAWIN?? 

Lucifer: [Semakin bingung] Lah, napa nggak jadi kawin, yang? Kan gedung, katering, udah _Full Payment_ semuanya. Aku juga udah jahitin baju kan buat Mammon, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel, sama Belphie…

R: [Emosi memuncak. Sebagai orang Minang, merasa hal ini sangat-sangat keterlaluan] EMAK GUE ORANG MINANG ASLI NTAR SAKIT HATI LIAT LO MAKAN NASI PADANG BEGINI [mulai berteriak]. LU MIKIR GAK??? LU MAU GUE TELPON F SEKARANG JUGA BIAR RESEPSI KALIAN DIBATALIN JUGA????? HAHHHHH??????

Lucifer: [Langsung tergopoh] Jangan telpon dulu lah, yang...

_Tapi Lucifer terlambat, karena R terlalu gercep mengambil HP dan langsung menelpon F, pacar Lucifer yang lain._

(Penonton mendengar nada telepon tersambung. Suara F terdengar dari telepon]

R: EHHHHHH WOIIIIIII PUSING BANGET GUE SAMA LAKI LO

F: ...............

R: …………..

F: Kan dia laki lo juga beb…

R: ……...Oh iya, ya. Gue lupa.. HEHEHEH.. Habisnya sebeelllll!!!!

F: :( Kenapa, kenapa?

 _Lucifer berusaha menarik telepon dari tangan R, tapi memang R seperti itu kalau sudah marah.. Walau Lucifer sangat dom dan mungkin agak_ megalomaniac _, tapi, sungguh, Lucifer takut kalau R sudah marah. Jadi, dia hanya menarik-narik lengan baju R, berharap R tidak jadi menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada F._

R: Nih gue sama Luci lagi di rumah makan Padang, dan lo tau gak? Dia mau makan pake sendok!! Sebel banget gak? Padahal gue kan orang Padang kan ya, emak gue mau bilang apa coba kalau tau???

F: [Khawatir] Ihhhh.. Kok dia gitu sih? Padahal nenekku udah _excited_ , beb, kalau dia ke Aceh mau ngajarin doi bikin _Timphan_. Kan itu pake tangan juga ngulenin adonannya. Apa gue wanti-wanti dulu aja ya nenek gue? 

R: Parah, F… Terus yah, dia hampir mau tuh gue suruh makan pake tangan, tapi udah gitu gak mau lepas sarung tangan coba… Kebangetan gak tuh?! Jadi iblis kok goblok bener! Sebel gue...

F: Ya ampun, Luci… Sini, coba biar aku yang kasih tau doi, say. [Dengan sabar]

R: Nih, pusing gue. Sebel… [R pun memberikan HP-nya ke Lucifer] Tuh.. F mau ngomong… Awas lu gak jadi kawin gegara gak mau makan pake tangan… [Nada mengancam]

Lucifer: [mengambil HP dengan ekspresi pasrah, lalu mendekatkan HP ke telinga untuk berbicara dengan F] Ya, sayang?

F: Luci, kamu kenapa sih gak mau makan pake tangan kayak disuruh R? 

Lucifer: [Menghela nafas] Aku bukannya gak mau, sayang.. Aku cuma gak mau sarung tangan aku kotor.. 

F: Tinggal dilepas loh, _darling_. Kamu juga harus siap-siap loh kalau ntar ke Aceh, kita kan bakal banyak makan pake tangan juga. Makanya kan sekalian latihan juga sama R sekarang…

Lucifer: Iya, iya…

F: Nih, sekarang R ngambek loh.. Kamu dengerin kata dia, kamu bujuk gih. Lagian kamu, sih. Kayak gak tau aja R kalau udah marah kayak apa. R marah, kamu bisa pensiun jadi iblis loh, yang… Diavolo aja bisa kalah. Bisa balik ntar kamu ke surga. Emang kamu mau???

Lucifer: Enggak, yang.. 

F: Nah… Yaudah... Makanya.. Dengerin R, ya? Makan nasi pake tangan. _It’s an experience_ , tau. Anggap aja diri kamu itu Beel untuk beberapa saat.. 

Lucifer: Tapi resepsi kita gak jadi dibatalin kan?

R: [Daritadi nguping] JADI KALAU LU MASIH GAK MAU MAKAN PAKE TANGAN BEGO

F: Gak batal kalau kamu dengerin R.. Hehehe..

Lucifer: _Okay_ …

F: Yaudah, kalau gitu.. Beneran, ya? _Enjoy your lunch with_ R. _Love you_ …

Lucifer: _Love you too_..

F menutup telponnya, dan Lucifer pun memberikan HP R padanya kembali. 

R: [Masih ngambek]

Lucifer: [Menanggalkan sarung tangannya dengan berat hati] Nih, yang, aku udah buka sarung tangan loh…

R: …………….

Lucifer: [Memegang tangan R] Jangan ngambek lagi dong...

R: …………….

Lucifer: [Mengecup kening R]

R: [Luluh dan tersipu] Hhhhhh kenapa ya gue gak bisa marah lama-lama sama lo? :(

Lucifer: _Because you love me, my love_

R: ……..True :)

**~Tamat~**

**Author's Note:**

> WKWKWKWKWK


End file.
